topboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (Season 1)
Episode 2 is the second episode of the first season and the 2nd overall episode of Top Boy. Synopsis Raikes gives Sully and Dushane two weeks to retrieve the stash stolen by Kamale, a task that proves to be harder than originally thought. Meanwhile, Ra'Nell goes into business with his mother's friend, Heather. Plot Dushane and Sully are meeting with Bobby. Bobby points out they’ve lost £40,000 and they have three days to get the money back. Dushane requests guns from Bobby, who then gives them two weeks to get the money back. Heather is in the hospital. The nurse tells her she needs to rest and look after herself as she almost lost the baby. Precious tries to offer Ra’Nell money at school but he refuses. Heather pulls him over at school and asks him to help with the crop. Heather warns him that he can’t tell anyone about what he’s doing but says she will pay him. Meanwhile, Dushane’s brother Chris is at his flat when he gets a knock at the door. Lee Greene and an assailant break in and brand his chest with an iron. Dushane and Sully discuss their plans with what to do with Kamale. Sully says they should’ve killed him when they had the chance, but when Dushane questions him if he’s really ready to kill he says nothing. Ra’Nell informs Heather that his mum is in hospital. She offers him a place at hers, but he declines, so she tells him to call her if he ever needs anything. Chris’s girlfriend Natalie confronts Dushane and tells him that Chris is in hospital because of his mistakes. Leon is waiting outside Ra’Nell’s flat. Ra’Nell turns up and Leon asks him where he was. Ra’Nell lies and tells him he was with Precious. Leon tells him to go inside and smarten up as he has a surprise for him. Dushane goes to the club where Lee Greene is and confronts him. He bottles him in the face and beats him up, and Sully runs up and bottles him. The two kick him in as Dushane warns him never to come at his family again. Leon takes Ra’Nell to the clinic as Kerry, his colleague has given him a favour. Ra’Nell gets to see his mum briefly. Dushane and Sully are at the gym. An unknown man gives them a package with some guns. The two discuss how to deal with Kamale as they plan to lure him out. Sully is adamant Gem could be the snitch and Dushane is dubious about that, but tells him to make sure Dris keeps an eye on him. As the two walk to the market, Dushane sees Wendell and his son. Dushane reveals to Wendell’s son that he’s his brother. When Sully asks who Wendell is Dushane says no one. Lisa and Leon are speaking in the gym. She asks him if he sees Wayne around anymore. Leon says he doesn’t really speak to him anymore. Lee goes and tells Bobby that Dushane and Sully jumped him. Lee wants revenge, but Bobby reminds me that they still need to pay their debt. He says Lee can kill them if they don’t meet the deadline, but if he does anything before that he has to take on the debt. Gem speaks to Dris, Chantelle and the others and shows them his dog, before going to assist Ra’Nell with painting his mum’s room. As the two are painting, Ra’Nell teases Gem about his feelings for Chantelle. Jenny discusses Lisa’s progress with her at the clinic. She mentions to Lisa that there’s a light at the end of the tunnel and says that she can go out for a day. Tareek rings Dushane and Sully and notes that he has saw Ninja and some of the Fields gang at the bowling alley. Dris gives the two their guns. Tareek mentions that he isn’t sure Kamale is there and as Ninja always carries It might not be worth the risk. Dushane sends two of the girls he was with in there to see if Kamale is there. However, he’s not there. Heather tells Ra’Nell she doesn’t want to bring up her child in the area, and is looking at purchasing a new property on the river, if she makes enough money from the crop. Dushane, Sully and the two girls are driving when they spot Shaun, Kamale’s cousin from the year below. Jenny lets Lisa out of the clinic and says she has to be back by 9PM. Sully is eager to send a message to Fields by hurting Shaun, despite him not being involved in that lifestyle. Dushane on the other hand, would rather hold him until Kamale pays back for him. Lisa goes back to the market stall where she had a breakdown and asks the vendor if she owes her money, but he says it’s fine and she doesn’t owe him anything. She gets home to find Ra’Nell isn’t in but has repainted and decorated her bedroom for her. However, Ra’Nell is tending to Heather’s crop so he can’t see his mum. Ra’Nell rings Heather and tells her there’s a problem with the pump. Heather leaves work immediately to go see to it. Lisa starts cooking food for Ra’Nell and tries to ring his mobile but he doesn’t pick up. Gem takes Chantelle to his hideout where he goes with his dog. They talk about their families and Chantelle gives him some alcohol and asks why he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Dushane visits his mum and asks her to make him some pepper sauce, but his mum says she’ll only do so if he comes with her to church on Sunday. Lisa is still waiting for Ra’Nell as he tends to the crop with Heather. She leaves him a voicemail asking where he is but by the time he realises, it’s too late. Dushane follows Shaun off the tube and onto the streets. Sully lures Shaun in and strikes him with a hammer. They load him into the boot and drive to an abandoned location. Upon reaching their location they realise they’ve killed him. Lisa returns to the hospital and is buzzed back in as Dushane and Sully torch the car they used. Ra’Nell looks out onto the skyline. Cast Main cast * Ashley Walters as Dushane * Kane Robinson as Sully * Shone Romulus as Dris * Malcolm Kamulete as Ra'Nell * Giacomo Mancini as Gem * Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Lisa * Kierston Wareing as Heather * Nicholas Pinnock as Leon Supporting cast * Sean Sagar as Tareek * Letitia Wright as Chantelle * George Wood as Andre * Geoff Bell as Bobby Raikes * Olivia Musangi as Precious * Cyrus Desir as Lee Greene * Elarica Johnson as Sophie * Juliet Oldfield as Camilla * Chiefer Appiah as Ninja * Marsha Millar as Pat * Anthony Welsh as Shaun * Pooky Quesnel as Dr. Jenny Northam * Rachel Warren as Nurse Kerry * Richie Campbell as Chris * Camilla Beeput as Natalie * Cornell John as Wendell